


Pop

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finds himself in detention for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop

I had never gotten detention before, and I didn’t even know why I was in it now. I made it through my entire highschool career without getting in trouble, and now, in the last month of my senior year, I was in detention. I didn’t even do anything wrong! Our sexist principal harassed my friend for what she was wearing, and I defended her. I felt so bad. She wasn't wearing anything provocative at all, and even if she was, who cares? It's her body! Anyway…

I entered the room not knowing what to expect. I clutched my bag strap and closed the door behind me. The teacher on duty sat in a chair at the front of the room, reading his novel. He looked up briefly to see who entered, and back down to his book once he registered it was me.

My eyes swept the room. It was set up so half the desks were facing the front of the room, and the other half was facing the back, so both sides faced each other. Amongst the many students in the full classroom, there were a few guys that I knew were caught with drugs, the girl who broke dress code (which was sexist and unfair to her), and another girl who I had never spoken to before. I'd seen her around the halls, striking fear into the freshmen, but I didn't know much about her. She was in the middle of the room, and the only seats left were in the front row facing her. It seemed as if everyone was avoiding her the way cats avoid water.

She was tall and brooding, and she kind of reminded me of Detective Diaz from _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_. Her whole outfit was dark and intimidating: black leather jacket over a solid black shirt, black jeans and black, heeled ankle-boots on her feet, which were crossed and resting on the desk in front of her. Her arms were folded over her chest, and her red lips pouted slightly as she chewed on some gum. I walked toward her slowly. She watched me as I made my way to the desk in front of her and sat down. Something about her made my stomach do flips. The good kind.

I settled into my seat, trying to avoid eye contact as she stared holes into my head. I pulled out my notebook and started sketching to pass the time.

There was a knock on the door, and the teacher rose from his place.

“I’ll be back shortly.” He exited and the tension in the room eased out as the door closed after him. Everyone seemed to sigh in relief. We stayed silent, though, with the rhythmic pop of my neighbor’s gum being the only sound in the room. I continued sketching and found myself drawing her kohl-lined eyes.

_Pop!_

I looked up and examined her features.

_Pop!_

I shaded in her eyeshadow and added in her long lashes.

_Pop!_

My finger smudged her nose, so I erased it and drew it again.

_Pop!_

I finished drawing the soft, round bubble at her lips and admired my work.

_Pop!_

“Can you knock it off, (y/n)?!” one of the druggies blurted. The girl turned her head to look at him, chewing her gum slowly. Everyone sat in silence and watched their staring contest. (Y/n) blew a bubble and we all watched it pop. The boy yelled in aggravation and slammed his hand on the desk as she pulled the sticky blob back into her mouth with a smirk. “You pop that gum one more time…” he threatened. She worked the sticky glob and pushed it through her lips with her tongue to smooth it out. The entire room watched in anticipation as she blew another massive bubble. The boy ground his teeth as we waited for it to pop. I wasn’t sure who to look at.

_Pop!_

“That’s it!” he shouted, standing up so fast that his seat flew back into the desk behind him. He rushed toward (y/n) in a rage, but she simply unfolded herself from her chair and straightened her shoulders. He visibly hesitated. It was clear he underestimated her height, as the heels she wore added two inches. He shrank back into himself as she glared down at him. The boy slinked to his seat.

I watched (y/n) as she sat back down with the grace of a ballerina. She turned back to me and caught me staring. She winked as she blew another bubble. I blushed and looked back down at my notebook just as the teacher came back in and returned to his post.

As I continued to detail my sketch, a silver-wrapped stick of gum plopped onto the page. I looked up and saw (y/n)’s bubble pop. She grinned at me. I looked back down at the stick and unwrapped it, pushing it between my lips. I looked up as I started to chew the cool, mint gum, and she motioned down at my paper with her eyes. I glanced at it and noticed a note penned onto the wrapper in beautiful script: _What's a pretty boy like you doing in here? ;)_

I blushed again and folded the wrapper up, tucking it into the folder pocket of my notebook. Ripping out a piece of paper, I scrawled my answer: _Defended a girl’s outfit against the misogynistic principal_. I folded the paper up and tossed it to her. It landed in her shirt, and my eyes widened at my terrible aim. She just chuckled and pulled it out. (Y/n) read my response and wrote a reply, sending it back my way with a pop of her gum.

_Blondie's? You're a real high school hero._

I wrote back: _She didn't deserve to be harassed by that idiot. What about you?_

_What about me?_

_What are you in here for?_

_Arson._ I looked up with wide eyes. She chuckled and shook her head, motioning for me to give her the sheet back. _I punched a guy in the face for calling me his bitch._

_Rightly so._

She switched the topic: _Can you blow bubbles, pretty boy?_ I nodded, blowing a bubble for her. She smirked in response. We spent the rest of the period passing notes and getting to know each other through writing. I showed her the sketch I did, and she was impressed at how lifelike it was. I’m sure I even saw her blush a bit.

All too soon, the bell rang to dismiss us. I blew bubbles as I gathered my things and put them into my bag. I looked up with a bubble hanging from my lips and saw (y/n) standing in front of me. She poked it with her index finger and it burst, the sticky mess falling flat onto my chin.

“Call me sometime, pretty boy.” I watched her saunter out, dumbstruck, as her hips swayed from side to side. I looked down at the desk and there was another wrapper with her phone number on it. I smiled and folded it up, shoved it into my jeans pocket, and ran after her, chewing with a grin.


End file.
